Paraíso del crack
by chibi.gore
Summary: ****UA****Sobrevivir siendo un líder poderoso, mantener tu apariencia y evitar a la policía es difícil, ¿Cómo esconder los secuestros, asesinatos y sentimientos? ¿Cómo poder tener toda la ciudad de Magnolia y segur vendiendo tus narcóticos? *Lemmon* se recomienda discreción al lector.


El paraíso del crack

UA~Para poder ser el único cartel de droga que venda drogas en Magnolia se deben de hacer muchos negocios sucios, enamorarse NO es uno de ellos.

Na/Lu; Ga/Le: Gr/Uvia; Lax/Mira...

_**Capitulo 1: Muñeca**_

-¿Qué le parece esta?- dijo el hombre mientras sacaba la foto de una señorita de cabellos castaños y ojos avellana, su piel morena y su sonrisa eran hipnóticas.

-No, ya me aburrí de follar con mujeres como esa- respondió un moreno de cabellos negros y poseedor de ojos carmesí.

-Pues la única que nos queda es esta, pero no creo que sea la gran cosa.

El sirviente arrojó la foto que había tomado su espía, la familia McGarden era famosa por ser líder en la cadena de fármacos y sus novedosos métodos tecnológicos de sintetizar las medicinas más complejas por su maquinaria de punta.

-Gez... Esa enana puede ser nuestra llave a tener la **plaza*** y por fin ser los únicos en el negocio de la droga en Magnolia.

-Entonces maestro Gajeel, ¿Qué le apetece que hagamos?

-Mueve el culo y tráela.- El líder del cartel se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, le apetecía torturar un poco a la carne nueva que había llegado.

Éxtasis, speed, tachas, crack, poppers, anfetaminas, polvo de ángel, ketamina, marihuana, cocaína, heroína, cristal, efedrina, burundanga.

El paraíso de las drogas había caído en Magnolia, y los adictos a estas cosas caían como abejas a la miel por ella, estaban dispuestos a hacer todo por un poco de estas bellezas. Asesinar, secuestrar, violar, robar, destrozar.

La torre central "Fairy Tail" era un edificio colosal, constaba de 549 pisos, sus paredes eran cristales blindados, el suelo de un azulejo pulido, un elegante restaurante, y departamentos de lujo era lo que había hasta el piso 476. Los 73 pisos siguientes estaban restringidos al público, los primeros 59 pisos eran laboratorios de "fármacos" contra el cáncer, diabetes, acromegalia y miles de medicamentos más que solamente servían para llenar una fachada.

Los hermanos "Dragon Slayer" eran quienes dirigían ese gran imperio, la señorita Wendy Marvell dirigía poco mas de 18 restaurantes de lujo y 6 tiendas departamentales de alta costura, Natsu Dragneel estaba a cargo de 30 hoteles de cinco estrellas, y algunos antros de allí, y el mayor de todos ellos, Gajeel Redfox se encargo de comprar todas las empresas de la ciudad. Ellos cumplían con los estándares "positivos" de la sociedad.

Eran responsables, amables, hacia. Eventos de la caridad, habían mandado a construir parques para la ciudad, lograron rescatar al menos tres hospitales de la quiebra.

La palabra que los definía "Ciudadanos modelo"

Levy McGarden, el orgullo de la familia McGarden, era una estudiante prodigio, puntual, atenta, lista, virtuosa, carismática, tierna y bondadosa, no había persona que se negara a su petición, a pesar de tener 17 años, su cara aparentaba 14, no era voluminosa, si acaso llegaba a llenar la copa b, media cerca de 1.50 metros, si necesitabas algo de ella siempre la podías localizar en la biblioteca de la escuela, no era la gran cosa, fácilmente podías tiraría con un solo golpe, además de ser pequeña, era frágil, y de vez en cuando algo torpe.

Ahora esta chica caminaba a pasos lentos hacia su casa, en su hombro derecho descansaba la mochila rosa llena de brillos y flores, y en la mano derecha traía una bolsa llena de libros nuevos dispuestos a ser leídos en menos de una semana.

-Espero que papá no se encuentre en casa o si no me regañará.- la pequeña peliazul estaba poniéndose dudosa, su padre le había prohibido leer libros por internet, ya que se había dado cuenta de que su padre había mantenido negocios con corporaciones de mala apariencia, así que decidió comenzar a leer libros que conseguía en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

-Oe... Mira que a pesar de ser pequeña estarías buena como para que el jefe te folle.

Levy volteó a ver detrás, el hombre era alto, cabellos castaños, ojos verdes, algo fornido. No pudo evitarlo, se apenó.

Saco una pistola y disparo contra Levy.

••••••••••

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaba atada de pies y nabos con una especie de cuerda, se sentía aturdida por el efecto de la droga. El disparo fue solo una distracción, ella bajo la guardia, y la golpearon en su cabeza, dejándola totalmente inconsciente.

Cuando trato de levantarse, simplemente volvió a desfallecer.

Cierto pelirosa paseaba aburrido de un lado a otro, no había nada que hacer en ese lugar, las mujeres eran tan estúpidas.

Decidió entrar en un restaurante que estaba por allí.

-Buenas noches señor, ¿Gusta que lo acomodemos?

-Si, lo que sea.

El coordinador del restaurante le dio la bienvenida y le indicó el camino de paso, el chico miraba aburrido, incluso podría estar en un Taibol Dance y ni siquiera eso haría que su expresión cambiara. Subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a la terraza, solo gente famosa, importante o acaudalada podría subir allí.

Tomo asiento y suspiró.

-Buenas noches señor, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y seré su mesera esta noche.

Una voz dulce lo saco de su trance y giro su cabeza. Una mujer de cabellos rubios, poseedora de unos deliciosos ojos chocolates, y buen cuerpo estaba frente a él.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, y me alegra que usted bella mujer sea mi mesera.- Su voz gruesa trato de ser lo mas seductora posible, sin duda alguna ella había despertado un sentimiento.

•••••••••••••••

-¿Si esta viva Jet?

-Si Droy que no la vez, esta respirando.

Dos voces desconocidas hicieron que lq rehén se despertara de golpe y mirara a todos lados frente a ella había un hombre de traje color canela, y llevaba un sombrero de copa, a su lado estaba un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, su traje negro estaba un poco apegado a su cuerpo.

-¡Hermosa!- gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, sacándola de su lugar.

Ambos decidieron comenzar a quitarle las cuerdas de cuero y el bozal de la boca.

-Tranquila, la droga debe de bajar en unas dos horas, te traeremos algo de comida, no te levantes.

Los dos chocos salieron del cuarto.

_**"¿Papá, me mandaste aquí "**_

_**"¿Mamá tanto me odias?"**_

Trato de sacar la conclusión más lógica posible, hacia dos años que su madre dijo que un día de estos la mandaría a matar por no querer seguir con las tradiciones de la familia, su padre Le había amenazado de mandarla a un internado del bajo mundo, ya que era un estorbo, la realidad era otra, y se encontraba tan remota en su cerebro que jamás le paso por la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió.

Un pelinegro lleno de percings, ojos rojos, fornido, de cabello largo, trajeado entró y se plantó frente a la enana. Se había hecho rutina eso de que cada vez que alguien nuevo era llevado a su estancia debía de dársele una "bienvenida", la cual consistía en marcar la mercancía.

-Gehee... Espero que chilles de desesperación y miedo- saco un sello de marca de ganado, estaba al rojo vivo, le quito la parte superior del uniforme arrancándoselo, su piel era perfecta, blanca, sin cicatrices... Seria delicioso probarla.

La tiro en aquel colchón viejo y roído, el efecto de la droga no le permitía utilizar la cabeza, pusieron el "Sello de Fairy Tail" tan característico de todos, solo la mejor carne era marcada. Esta estaba en la espalda de Levy McGarden.

No hubo gritos, ni declaraciones de piedad, gruñidos, lágrimas... Eso lo desesperó, la tomo del cabello y la arrojo contra la pared más cercana, azotando todo el frágil cuerpo al suelo, la puso boca abajo y comenzó a lamer la herida, sus instintos comenzaban a mandar sobre el más sádico de los Slayers, sentía la necesidad de lamer, morder, hacerla suya, pero que a la vez ser correspondido de una manera "pasional y amorosa". ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿Dejaría que un montón de pendejadas como los sentimientos lo manejaran?

Paró en seco, se levantó y comenzó a pisarle el rostro, la espalda, pero le era aburrido, no decía nada. Salió desesperarado y corrió a otra habitación donde Erza Scarlet, la preciosa hija de la familia Titania, famosa por ser muy buena en los deportes, en especial todo aquello que se relacione con la espada. Esa chica gritaba como perra, pero debía de entregarla al líder de otro cartel, si quería que sus plazas de Magnolia pasaran a su posesión, la dama peliroja debía de casarse con Jellal Fernández, el cual estaba a punto de irse a vivir en su paraíso personal en la isla Tenrou, ahí vivían las personas más poderosas de los mundos bajos.

Cuando Jet y Droy llegaron con la comida vieron a la pequeña tirada y sangrando, ya estaba sellada, eso significaba que ella sería propiedad de uno de los Slayers o seria usada para sellar un contrato.

Se apresuraron, la levantaron de inmediato y tomaron el botiquín que había a un lado de la cama, desinfectaron sus heridas, tenia una cortada en sus labios, en la ceja, un cardenal de moretones cruzaba desde su cuello hasta la espalda baja, su playera del uniforme estaba rasgada, así que Jet se quitó el saco del traje y se lo puso, tomaron los analgésicos que sabrían que debía de tomar y se los dieron, la alimentaron, y la sacaron lentamente de la habitación, por el estado en el que estaba, debían de darle un baño tibio para después dejarla dormir.

Mirajane al ver el estado de la pequeña, inmediatamente la acogió en brazos y se encargo de asearla, le puso un pequeño vestido naranja y la calzo con zapatillas rojas, una vez lista, la entrego a sus respectivos guardias, la regresaron a su celda.

•••••••••••••

La rubia estaba sonriendo, y tambos estaba sonrojada, su trabajo ya había terminado hace una hora, pero él le había invitado a tomar una copa, como negarse, era el primer hombre decente que le pedía esto, estaba sentada frente a él, mañana sería el día libre de ella, así que el la invitó a pasear.

-Entonces, ¿A que hora deseas que pase por ti?- le dijo mientras se llevaba su puro a la boca.

-¿Pasaras por mi?- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Claro, ¿Qué tipo de hombre crees que soy?- respondió con algo de ironía mientras rodaba sus ojos.

_"Uno que quizá solo quiera follarme y botarme después"_ pensó la mesera mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Oye, voy en serio, quiero tener una pareja estable, tener una chica a mi lado para amarla y que me ame, y creo que tu eres la indicada.

La chica se apenó y se encogió en su lugar.

•••••••••••••

-¡Pues sigan buscando!- grito un hombre de bigote mientras sostenía una foto.

-No han tenido alguna discusión, ¿Alguna cosa por lo que pueda huir?- dijo el policía mientras apuntaba notas en su cuaderno.

-No, nada, busquen a mi linda Levy.

El señor Frank McGarden estaba desesperado, su hija debió de haber llegado hace mas de siete horas a casa, pero nada, busco en la escuela, bibliotecas, en las plazas de arboles y nada.

Su celular sonó y lo atendió.

-Buena noche tenga usted señor McGarden, queremos que sepa que su hija Levy se encuentra con nosotros, ya comió y esta dormida, hablaremos del rescate mas tarde.

Colgó

-Mierda... ¿Se suponía que seria cuando ella cumpliera 21 no?- se dijo a si mismo el hombre.

Las cuentas le habían salido mal, pero al menos ella ya no estaba en medio.

_**"Y es así como una dulce muñeca hecha para sonreír y brincar, pierde su corazón y ahora esta tirada en un rincón esperando a que llegue el verdadero amor."**_

_**Anónimo***_

**Plazas: En el narcotráfico se le denomina plaza al territorio conquistado con las ventas de los carteles.**


End file.
